The 2009 H1N1 pandemic presented challenges to global health security as many foreign nations, especially less developed countries, did not have preparedness plans and/or capabilities/capacity to respond to the pandemic. Due to the success of the work conducted by the University of Minnesota under the International Network for Strategic Initiatives in Global HIV Trials (INSIGHT) Network in response to the H1N1 pandemic, NIAID recognizes the need to maintain an ongoing prospective observational cohort for influenza, influenza like illness (ILI) and other emerging infectious diseases (EID) in the Southern Hemisphere. The DCR anticipates the scope of this project is to facilitate the conduct of INSIGHT clinical research studies that enroll subjects with influenza, ILI, and/or other EID within Southern Hemisphere sites in Australia, South America, Asia, and Africa.